cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Amadale (Docker)
Early Life Sarah Early Life ' 'Sarah '''Amadale has a very long story to her life but most details have not been shared or even remebered by her, She was born on Bakura in Salis D'aar, Bakura's capital city. She and her parents moved to Naboo a year after Sarah was born. The family settled there and became rightful citizens. A short amount of time after the family had arrived, Lin Astrostation (know known as Kala Racer) was born. When Sarah was only six years old, her parents were killed by a mysterious bounty hunter most likey for the familie's popularity and fortune. Sarah ran away with her sister and they helped each other survive until they were old enough to find homes and jobs. Sarah's life soon became harsh and difficult after meeting a man named Captain Drake. Beginning of the Harder Times '''Sarah had found a little fortune and became a friend of many, including Captain Drake (know known as Varon Rancorneedler). Captain Drake strongly wished to have a close relationship to Sarah. Sarah had soon found her first love, Captain Dee. Drake grew jealous, and tried many times to bring the couples relationship to an end (When Sarah and Dee met, Sarah almost imediantly found a close friend of Dee's named Commander Nightseeker, and set Night and her sister, Kala on a double date with Sarah and Dee). Sarah grew to strongly like Dee, so Drake tried even harder. Sarah found jobs at the Von Vonwalker Inn, which included one as a medic. She was in the emergency room waiting to attend to patients as Dee came in, as well as Drake. A large monster named Mical came in and attacked them. Sarah was thrown into a wall, when Drake claimed that the monster had killed him. Dee fought for Sarah, and together brought down the beast. After a long time of friendships Sarah had found and numerous adventures, Sarah wandered around in a Ryloth Lot shaped as a football stadeum, when Drake had returned with the new name of Varon Rancorneedler. Varon tried to explain to her that the beast had killed him as HE killed the beast for her. Sarah knew this was a lie and learned that he "loved" her for her apperance and wished the entire time to become more than friends to her. He tried to talk her into it by telling her he loved her and he was her freind before Dee. Sarah did not wish to give up Dee, though. So, Varon gathered many friends to believe Varon was a war hero to make him sound appealing to Sarah. Sarah could see through the lies and still held on to Dee. Varon than pretended that Dee was a horrible sith who killed ten clones, even though Dee was a clone, than a robot with no heart. Dee stood up for Sarah throughout the numerous attackers to her, since they believed if they scared Sarah, she would go to Varon. Sarah found tragety to her life and wanted it to all stop. She later broke up with Dee after hearing rumors and the stress. The rumors were of Dee cheating on her and those of Varon's. Sarah did not believe in the rumors, but grew tired of Varon's threats and thought it would be best to leave Dee. Her largest reason was for Dee's protection and so that Dee may find someone who would be able to treat Dee better. Sarah found herself unworthy and ended the relationship. Varon found this as a winning chance to win Sarah's heart, but Sarah still denied him and put him on ignore many times. Sarah felt pity on putting people on ignore and kept taking him off. One day, Varon gave up and stopped. He decided to become neutral to the war and become a "dark knight" and assembled "knights" to advance his plan of revenge. Varon sent numerous men to tell Sarah of his plan and he would come to attack her soon. Over time, Sarah and Varon developed a deal not to get involved with each other ever again. Throughout time, her sister grew an enormous story as well and the to sisters were bonded quite tight to each other. There stories have been twisted with each other many times (Kala's story can also be found on this website). (Varon is thought to have made numerous accounts to help him bring Sarah to believe his lies, what kind of a person he was,like strong and brave, and what he planned on doing. Nothing has been proven other than what could have possilby been him when a character suspected of being created by Varon claimed to be Varon and made the deal with Sarah. Sarah only hopes that he was the true Varon and will keep his promise.) Careers ' Sarah has had various jobs as a career: Von Vonwalker Inn: Medic, Movie theater attendant, Bar tender, Lead cheif, Front desk manager Republic Leader: Sarah at one time was voted the Govenor (Govenors are not monarchies, but lead the whole planet in a republic and are voted for) of a lovely planet called Bakura. Sarah was only Sixteen (the beginning age of an adult there) when she became the Govenor considering the people love younger rulers since they had a better chance of a good life when the terms of a Govenor was short. Sarah also at one point before her terms of Bakura served Aurra Mistspeed as a hand maid to protect her sister. Her sister and her left later on and Aurra may have grew to believe Sarah wished Aurra dead. Aurra is thought to have grown curious to this idea and possibly have sent assasins to kill Sarah (these ideas are not from Aurra or Aurra's followers, "People of Naboo'). After Sarah had left, she had given Aurra rude remarks considering the queen of Naboo during the Clone Wars was Queen Neyutnee. Sarah did not like Aurra's beliefs of Naboo such as it's leaders, her having imortality, and the way Naboo's government and laws were used and what they typically were. Sarah later apologized for having childish actions. Presently, Aurra and Sarah have no more conflict to each other, yet not alliance. She presently has given up careers as shown above and sees what her favorite goal in her life is. She wishes to develop a family who she can love and attend to. 'Friends and Family Sarah has a very large amount of friends and stories to each. Many frenemies have been involved as well, including there own share of tales. Her family is accessing and so far includes Kala Racer (loving sister in game and IRL who has brought Sarah up to the point that she is at), Jessica Jackson (Niece of Sarah and loved dearly by her mother and aunt), Tycho Saberslicer (adopted Son of Sarah whom Sarah wishes to see much more often considering her dear love for him), Captain Dee (Sarah has finally been brought back to together with Dee and presently has joined the family and will soon marry her), Squadleader Racer ( husband of Kala), Commander Vent (future husband of Jessica), Bly Sharpherder (close freind of Sarah's who she appreiciates), Aurra Runesligner (Sarah's daughter whom was given to care for by Anni Candy), and many more. 'Love life' Captain Dee: Sarah's first person to be in a relationship with and is presently back to their old relationship (story is stated above). Sarah and Dee are presently engaged. Bly Sharpherder: Sarah at one time had developed feelings for bly, but no closer relationship came between the friends. Sev Colton: Sarah at one time accepted a date from Sev and became close. Sarah found the relationship difficult especially since she found out he was stationed to fight in Iraq (he later turned the offer down) and the two broke up. (Relationships with Sarah may not be stated due to the absence of the memory gone or the will to not wish to post it to publicity, Once again, Dee and Sarah are together again as Sarah develops the family a home.) 'Hobbies' and Extra Sarah enjoys games such as Mind Perception and gathering with her friends and family. Sarah has been reported as busy for a while due to things IRL and slower computers. Surprisingly, Kala and Racer, as well as Jessica and Vent were all married Friday, December 23. Sarah tries her best to be nice and show hospitality. She hopes that someday people would stop accusing her of harsh acts to people when they want to believe it's someone else or they made the mistake of blaming her other than someone relatively similar to her. Naboo Sarah and her sister (at the time was Lin Astrostation) met Aurra Mistspeed, who is a fan of Naboo and portrayed herself as queen of the Republic planet. Kala served Aurra, so Sarah joined Aurra's side to bring protection to her sister. Aurra made Kala the princess of the kingdom she developed, and Sarah her Hand Maid, as well as third in line to her throne. Sarah noticed that Aurra had a diffirent idea on Naboo's laws and discovered the queen of Naboo that was assigned by the creators of Star Wars during the Clone Wars was Queen Neyutnee. Sarah was displeased by this. Kala/Lin left the kingdom to rise in her new leadership of Pantolomin, which Sarah helped her to discover. Sarah also wanted to try her own leadership and gladly accepted a job of Governorship at her place of birth. As Sarah left, she placed the rude remarks to Aurra as stated above. Sarah later realized her horrible actions and asked for Aurra's forgiveness. Aurra is thought to have not trusted Sarah still and sent men to kill her. A reason why this has been thought is because Aurra is found to maybe have been upsetted when Kala was found at the same place as Aurra and her freind Anakin Fearquicker. Kala wished to give them a joke and followed them a bit. Anakin became fearious and attacked her, defenseless. Presently, Sarah and Aurra do not participate in conflict but do not have any official alliance with each other. (A thanks to Sarah's freinds and family for the support throughout her life. A special thanks to Kala Racer for her special support in game and IRL. She has been a loving freind, sister, and dearly loved by Sarah) Category:Female Characters